farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rorf
Rorf was a Vorcarian blood tracker and a bounty hunter who tracked his quarries beside his mate Rorg. With the powerful smelling sense he and his mate possessed, he considered their team to be the best bounty hunters around. Hunt on Dam-Ba-Da At one point, he and Rorg learned of Crais' bounty for the crew of Moya and made their way to Dam-Ba-Da in search of them. They were there when Moya herself arrived. He encountered John Crichton and Aeryn Sun on the planet's surface, neither who were part of the message from Crais' beacon. Knowing this, Crichton and Aeryn posed as bounty hunters, "Butch" and "Sundance", and "teamed up" with Rorf and Rorg, planning instead to steer them away from their crew mates. In spite of Crichton's efforts, Rorf picked up Ka D'Argo's scent when he arrived on the planet. He and Rorg set up an ambush and captured the Luxan, imprisoning him in a warehouse. When Zhaan later arrived, Rorf and Rorg left to hunt her, allowing Crichton to free D'Argo. When the Vorcarians returned to discover their former "ally" and prey working together, they attacked. They ceased however when the Peacekeeper beacon activated, announcing the cancellation of the bounty on Moya s crew. With compensation no longer a reason to fight, Rorf and Rorg ceased their attack and left the Moyans alone. ("Till the Blood Runs Clear") Assaulting the Shadow Depository Over a cycle later, Rorf and Rorg were hired by the Peacekeepers to track down a group of deserters. They soon found out, however, that Rorg was pregnant and discontinued the hunt, choosing to keep half of the payment that the Peacekeepers had given them. In response, the Peacekeepers sent a Termination Squad after them. They were saved by the timely arrival of D'Argo, who enlisted Rorf's help to track down his son Ka Jothee. ("Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These...") Rorf was reluctant to take the job, only doing so at the insistence of Rorg, and became even more so when he reached Moya and discovered just who he would be working with, that his job was already done anyway, Jothee was free, and there was no currency with which to pay him. After witnessing one of Stark's outbursts, however, Rorf changed his mind and became more confident about the mission and those he'd be fighting with. He was among the first to infiltrate the Shadow Depository, but in his effort to find Crichton he was captured by the Depository's authorities and taken into custody. There he was interrogated by Scorpius, Natira and Akkor. When he insisted that he was part of no plan and working with no one else, Natira took one of his eyes. This broke Rorf and he confessed that his accomplices would be attacking the generator to give the team the cover of darkness. Later, after the attack commenced and Crichton convinced Natira that Scorpius would execute her, she freed Crichton and Rorf, planning to make their way back to Moya. They were intercepted by the Peacekeepers and Shadow Depository security on the way. Crichton's continuing mental battle with Scorpius' neural clone caused the human to stand from cover. Seeing Akkor take aim at Crichton, Rorf jumped from cover, knocking Crichton out of the way and taking the hit himself. Rorf realized that he was mortally wounded and after D'Argo arrived moments later, he made the Luxan promise him to get his share of the stolen currency to his mate. After getting D'Argo's promise, Rorf died in the Luxan's arms. After the Depository's destruction, Bekhesh promised to get Rorf's share back to Rorg and her soon to grow family. ("Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B") Quotes *(To Bekhesh): HEY! Hey frek face! Hey you! Stop that ridiculous mumbling! *(About Stark): What chair? This frek is crrra-zy! * The FLIX? What the frell is the FLIX? *(To Natira): LET US GO YOU BITCH! Trivia *Upon meeting Rorf, Crichton believed he had heard him introduce himself as "Worf", a reference to the Klingon character from "Star Trek". Appearances *(1.11 "Till the Blood Runs Clear") *(2.20 "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These...") *(2.21 "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B") Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters